moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Boy Named Charlie Brown/Transcript
Lucy: Aren't the clouds beautiful? They look like big balls of cotton. I could just lie here all day and watch them drift by. If you use your imagination, you can see lots of things in the cloud's formations. What do you think you see, Linus? :Linus: Well, those clouds up there look to me look like the map of the British Honduras on the Caribbean. up That cloud up there looks a little like the profile of Thomas Eakins, the famous painter and sculptor. And that group of clouds over there... points ...gives me the impression of the Stoning of Stephen. I can see the Apostle Paul standing there to one side. :Lucy: Uh-huh. That's very good. What do you see in the clouds, Charlie Brown? :Charlie Brown: Well... I was going to say I saw a duckie and a horsie, but I changed my mind. :Lucy: into Linus's bedroom and raises the shade Wake up Linus. It's time to go to school. :Linus: Again? :Lucy: What do you mean 'again'? :Linus: back into bed I went yesterday. :Lucy: Mom's already made your lunch. :Linus: up in bed, sighs Guess I might as well go to school. I can't waste a good lunch. :Charlie Brown: The word is "beagle"? :rest of the gang are at home watching the spelling bee on TV :Violet: Oh, boy! That's an easy one. That's his dog! He'll get that one easy. :Patty: Charlie Brown's at the threshold of being a champion speller! :Charlie Brown: Beagle. :points to himself while jumping up and down. Charlie Brown starts sweating :Charlie Brown: Beagle. :Linus and Snoopy: Yay! Yay! Yay! :Charlie Brown: B-E-A-G-E-L. Beagle. :including Linus and Charlie Brown scream in disbelief :Lucy: the TV off Owning 10% of Charlie Brown is like owning 10% of nothing! the TV on Charlie Brown, you...you make me mad! the TV off :Charlie Brown: I've never gone through anything like that in my life. I never knew I could be so stupid. I never knew I had so many faults. I never felt so completely miserable. :Lucy: Wait until you get my bill. :Violet: that Charlie Brown will volunteer for a spelling bee You?! Volunteer for a spelling bee?! laughs :Lucy: Charlie Brown, you'll just make a fool of yourself! :Patty: Besides that, you're bound to be a complete failure! :girls sing "Failure Face" :Linus: Life is difficult, isn't it, Charlie Brown? :Charlie Brown: Yes, it is. But I've developed a new philosophy. I only dread one day at a time. :Linus: You know, Charlie Brown, they say we learn more from losing than from winning. :Charlie Brown: Then that must make me the smartest person in the world. :Linus: Well, I can understand how you feel. You worked hard, studying for the spelling bee, and I suppose you feel you let everyone down, and you made a fool of yourself and everything. But did you notice something, Charlie Brown? :Charlie Brown: What's that? :Linus: The world didn't come to an end. Category:Transcripts